herofandomcom-20200223-history
Allen (The Walking Dead)
Allen is a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the husband of Donna and father of twins, Billy and Ben. Soon after Donna's death, Allen became very depressed and aggressive, having few heated arguments with Andrea. Allen was also the first survivor to be amputated by Rick, which later failed as he died of blood loss. Pre-Apocalypse Gainesville, Georgia Before the outbreak, Allen was employed at a mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman. Atlanta, Georgia When the zombie outbreak began, Allen and Donna had heard that Atlanta would be the safest place to be due to the military's attempts to make it a safe-zone. Thankfully, they arrived late and found that this was not the case. Going around the city, the family came across Glenn, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, who had set up camp on the south side. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Allen resides at the Atlanta Camp with other survivors, including his wife Donna and his sons Ben and Billy. He attends shooting practice, and helps fight off the zombies that attack and kill Amy. He is seen later at Amy's funeral. Miles Behind Us Allen and Donna are happy that the group are moving and on the road, and are very happy when the group find Wiltshire Estates, hoping that they can raise their children there. were happy together while with the survivors as they searched for a new location to stay in after departing Atlanta. However, tragedy struck while clearing out a housing estate. Donna was killed during the clearing, leaving him and the twins devastated. Allen snaps at Andrea after she consoles Allen, claiming that she didn't even know Donna. From then on, Allen keeps to himself and shows signs of mental weakness. Safety Behind Bars From that day on, Allen's mental state began to deteriorate, sometimes at the wrong times. During a fight with the undead occupants of the prison, Allen had a mental break down, and only came around once Andrea began yelling for more ammunition. Allen offers to help find the generator of the prison along with Rick ,Tyreese, Dale, and Axel. In the process, Allen gets bitten in the Achilles tendon by a lurker. The Heart's Desire While searching further into the prison, notably the library and Cell Block A, Allen remained behind to catch his breath after an incident in the library. A lurker crawled from behind, and bit his ankle. Rick, after moving him out of the block with the help of Axel, Tyreese, and Dale, desperately attempted to amputate the bitten limb with an axe in order to stop the infection from spreading. After a long struggle against blood loss and a serious infection setting in, Allen died in his sleep, leaving Andrea and Dale to take the twins as their own. Rick, after Allen's death, shot him in the head before he could reanimate. Soon after, his body was buried outside the prison. Issue Appearances External links Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Tragic Category:Martyr Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence